It's Always a Good Life
is the second episode in The Twilight Zone: The Next Era. Opening Story The episode begins with Audrey sitting in her room, with her new boyfriend, Seth Hearth. Both of them are looking at scrapbook pictures. Anthony calls them down for supper, they say they will be a little late and are still looking at pictures. At supper, the meal is chicken noodle soup, which is the favorite of both of them. Both of them watch the setting sun disappear from the clouds. Audrey uses her powers to dissipate the clouds. Luckily for her, Seth doesn't notice. Audrey and Seth go back up looking at scrapbook pictures. Audrey shows him what Anthony and herself looked like as a child. Seth says that they looked adorable. Audrey states that she will right back. She walks downstairs, and tells Anthony she can sense the good in Seth. In return, Anthony sends her the nod of approval. Audrey goes back upstairs, and a boy appears. Audrey demands who the boy is, Seth reveals that it is his brother, Connor. Connor starts to laugh, and Audrey wishes him away. After that, Seth desperately asked what happens. Audrey gives him a very frightening stare and asks if if that was a problem. Seth is scared, and stutters out a short "no." Audrey and Seth take a short nap, and after their nap, the stars are out and Anthony is asleep.They romantically watch at them twinkle. All of the sudden, the house lights on fire. They rush inside and wake up Anthony and alert him about the fire. Anthony puts out the fire, and they all pace around, wondering what happened. The next morning, all of the food supply is gone. Anthony and Audrey start to think that this was no accident. In an instant, a cabinet opens and closes. All of the sudden, the house disappears. Audrey says she can't bring it back. They both turn to Seth, he tells them he knows nothing. All out of the blue, Timmy appears again. He states that he is doing it for revenge, and found away to manipulate matter as they can too. Audrey tries to wish him away, but he just stays there. What they don't notice is that Seth concentrates, and then Timmy disappears. Audrey tells Anthony that she senses something was different about him, that he wasn't real. Audrey then asks her father how he could have done it if he wasn't even there. Seth steps up and claims he did it. Both Anthony and Audrey stare at him in disbelief. Seth explains that Anthony sent his family away years ago, and he wants to get revenge. He also claims that he is more powerful than Anthony and Audrey combined, and that Connor and Timmy were just mirages. After his speech, Audrey starts to create electricity in her fingers. But to her horror, she loses her powers. Seth states he is going to start with Anthony. When he concentrates, Anthony turns into a statue. Audrey then screams "daddy!" right at her father. Audrey tries to harm Seth, but she can't. Audrey then is turned into a statue too. Seth states that it is now his territory, his house, and his life. Seth brings back his family, and keeps laughing at the statues. Closing Cast *Bill Mumy as Anthony Fremont *Liliana Mumy as Audrey Fremont *JJ Totah as Connor Harth *Seth Mumy as Seth Harth *Samuel Patrick Chu as Timmy Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes (TNE) Category:Aired Episodes